Calcium pantothenate is often processed into preparations in the form of tablets, powders, granules, and capsules by combining with other vitamins.
Calcium pantothenate itself is relatively stable but its decomposition is accelerated markedly by combination of other vitamins such as ascorbic acid, thiamine, or pyridoxine. Conversely, calcium pantothenate accelerates the decomposition of vitamins such as ascorbic acid, thiamine, and pyridoxine.
Simple mixing of the ingredients, as in the conventional vitamin complex preparations, will not stabilize calcium pantothenate and the drugs combined together.
For these reasons, various attempts have been made to stabilize calcium pantothenate in the solid preparations such as medicines, food, fodders in the livestock industry, etc.
For example, an excessive amount of the compound is combined in anticipation of loss along with time, so as to make up for the loss due to decomposition.
A method for stabilization of the compound in tablets has been proposed in which the compound is separated from other ingredients by preparing dry-coated tablets or multiple compressed tablets, or by adding calcium pantothenate to the coating layer such as the sugar layer in sugar-coated tablets (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,064).
Also an attempt is made to delay the decomposition of the ingredients by granulating each ingredient separately so that the ingredients come in contact with each other more scarcely.
However these attempts are not industrially and economically advantageous because the procedures are complicated and uniformity of content should be confirmed during the processes.
Thus it has been desired to obtain stable calcium pantothenate composites wherein the compound is hardly decomposed even in the presence of other drugs.